Thermal insulated bottles are known which have the inner container and the outer housing generally made of the same basic material such as for example aluminium or plastics and are not optically transparent so as to reduce heat transmission induced by the light. The ornamental and/or indicating elements normally consist of labels which are either attached to the outer surface of the housing or directly printed on this latter.
A drawback of the known aluminium bottles resides in that they are subject to permanent deformation and to scratches caused by impacts. Moreover, also the ornamental and indicating elements may suffer damages consequent to abrasions and hits thereby detracting the overall appearance and attractiveness of the bottle.
A drawback of the known plastics bottles reside in that the paints used for the ornamental elements, the inscriptions and the decorations may release smells at relatively high temperature. In addition, even though the sidewalls of the housing have an impact resistance higher than that of the aluminium bottles, in this case the decorating and the indicating elements can be easily removed from hits or abrasions and can be damaged by atmospheric agents. A problem of the known thermal insulated bottles is that in several cases it may be helpful or necessary to know the temperature of the liquid contained in the bottle, in order to avoid burning when drinking too hot liquids or to avoid dispensing of liquids too cool for several uses.
A simple method for measuring the temperature of the liquid would be that of introducing a thermometer into the inner container or attaching it to a closure of the bottle, however this would render the bottle rather cumbersome, expensive and breakable.